Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo
by JoKer-jo
Summary: La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.
1. Prefacio

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Prefacio: Lo que significa la maternidad_

.

.

La maternidad es la etapa más bonita y ansiada por cualquier mujer. Es la etapa en donde un diminuto ser viviente es dependiente del cariño, atención y todo el amor que una mujer puede proporcionar.

La maternidad es sin dudas lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley, quien no podía despegar la vista del palito dónde le mostraba orgullosamente el resultado: dos franjas rosas, que sin dudas significaba:

 _Embarazo_

— _Mierda._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

"Y lance una piedra aquella persona libre de culpas..." Y por supuesto que yo lo haré porque desde hace un buen tiempo que deseaba escribir un Blinny ¡Y es el primero! Por ahora esta pequeña introducción para saber de que trata, mas o menos.

¡Muy pronto estaré de vuelta!

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	2. 1- Difundir la noticia

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

 **N/a al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1._

 _Difundir la noticia_

.

.

Blaise Zabini no podía dejar de reír. Y es que aquella noticia le resultaba tan hilarante, una locura total, que el reír lo ameritaba.

Si fuera que la sala donde se encontraba no era de su pertenencia, él estaría rodando por el suelo de la risa. Por lo que simplemente se dobló en su propio asiento, y dejando resonar sus carcajadas en el lugar.

Alzó la vista, y sin dejar de temblar, para ver que algunos ojos lo observaban, otros con seriedad y uno, en especial, con odio.

— ¿Es una broma?— logró decir después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones, y sin dejar de sonreír. Pero su sonrisa decayó cuando los rostros de los presentes seguían inmutables —Debe ser una broma ¿no?— preguntó alarmado.

Draco observó a su amigo y negó en silencio. Blaise estaba jodido. Frunció el ceño y dirigió la vista a las personas que interrumpieron en su particularmente aburrida reunión.

— ¿Y cómo están seguras de que es de Blaise?— enarcó una ceja.

Granger bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos y lanzar una mirada de odio al rubio.

—Y porque al parecer tú amigo fue el último con quien Ginny se involucró— aclaró con sencillez.

—Zabini podría hacer cualquier estupidez, cualquier, pero el involucrarse con Weasley es lo último que haría— declaró Draco, muy confiado de si mismo.

—Pues al parecer no conoces lo suficiente a tu amigo— refutó Hermione, portando una sonrisa victoriosa.

Y Ginny presintiendo que se venia una gran pelea, alzó la voz.

—Me importa un bledo quién tenga la razón— declaró. Podía sentir el principio de una fuerte migraña. Dirigió la mirada al moreno, esperando a que éste captase todo el odio que tiene contra él y continuó: —Yo sólo vine a hacer lo que creí , no estoy esperando nada tuyo Zabini, es más, te agradecería que te mantengas alejado de mi. No me busques, no quiero limosnas tuyas ni nada que venga de ti ¿entendido?— finalizó con voz siseante.

Blaise asintió en silencio y Ginny sonrió, dando por terminada la pequeña charla informativa. Avisó a sus acompañantes que era hora de irse y se dirigió hacia la salida sin despedirse de los presentes.

Hermione, no sin antes lanzar otra mirada venenosa a Malfoy, siguió a la pelirroja por muy cerca.

Y Luna, quién se mantuvo en silencio todo este tiempo, sonrió.

—Fue bueno volver a verlos chicos— comentó alegremente —espero volver a verlos muy pronto— se dirigió, dando pequeños saltos y sus rizos rebotando en sincronía, a la puerta dónde se detuvo a ver por última vez a los demás —adiós Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott— y se despidió desapareciendo tras la puerta.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato después de la rara salida de Lovegood.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?— inquirió Pansy, con el desconcierto grabado en su rostro.

—Al parecer alguien nos debe una explicación— respondió Draco, mandando una mirada de molestia a Blaise, quién aún se mantenía en silencio —Y yo que creí que seria una tarde aburrida— comentó con un resoplido.

—Y ésto se pondrá aún más interesante— agregó Theodore sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

.

.

Pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y dejó escapar el aliento que, sin saberlo, contuvo. Vio como su madre, roja como un tomate y sin dejar de hacer movimientos exagerados, le reprimía por haber sido una irresponsable y repetía que un embarazo no era un juego y que no era algo para tomárselo a la ligera. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su padre, quién se mantenía en silencio e imperturbable a los gritos de Molly Weasley.

Bueno, no era tan malo. Ella se había imaginado una escena diferente, una peor.

Pero para serse sincera, prefería repetir su última charla con Ron y Harry, aunque si le pensaba bien, era casi lo mismo.

Ron se había puesto rojo también y no dejó de decirle que perdió la cabeza cuándo decidió involucrarse con una serpiente, por muy corto que haya sido el momento. Y Harry, oh Harry, a pesar de ver la decepción en sus ojos, él le había susurrado que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, él estaría siempre a su lado. Y por supuesto que ella había roto a llorar por ello, cortando las maldiciones de Ron y sus amenazas a Zabini, y haciendo que éste se ablandara. La situación terminó en que su hermano no la soltó del abrazo apretado que la mantuvo por un buen rato y prometió que no dejaría que Zabini se saliera con la suya por haber seducido a su hermanita menor.

Y por supuesto que Ginny dejó que Ron pensara que ella había sido seducida cruelmente, a pesar, y de lo que recordaba, las cosas habían sido al revés.

Ahora, viendo que su mamá tomaba respiraciones para tranquilizarse, acomodaba su pelo revuelto y el delantal que se había corrido por sus movimientos exagerados, le mandaba una sonrisa conciliadora. Esto a Ginny se le antojaba muy, siniestro.

—Bueno, Ginny cariño mío— empezó Molly con una voz suave, como si no hubiera estado gritando en los últimos treinta minutos —a pesar de ser una noticia inesperada, quiero que sepas que ésta familia siempre estará para ti.

—Y que éste bebé será muy querido— agregó Arthur, portando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por lo que terminaré la cena ya que ahora tendrás que comer por dos. Después podremos hablar con tranquilidad sobre lo que haremos— terminó de decir antes de someter a su hija en un abrazo apretado.

Después de que Molly la liberara, Arthur se acercó y abrazó a su hija, suavemente y susurró que todo iría bien.

Vio como sus padres desaparecían por la puerta hacia la cocina, y Ginny se desplomó en una de las sillas, soltando un resoplido.

—No fue tan terrible— comentó Hermione en voz baja—Bueno, si, nunca vi a Molly tan molesta. Ni siquiera cuando los gemelos hicieron explotar su habitación con sus experimentos— admitió después de ver la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja —Pero hay que admitir que Molly no lo tomó peor que Ron. A él parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento— agregó haciendo ambas soltaran risitas cómplices.

— _Yo daría cualquier cosa por ver a la cabeza de Ronnie explotar._

— _Apuesto a que no tendría nada adentro._

Ambas chicas dirigieron la vista a los recién llegados. Fred y George estaban apoyados en la puerta, en diferentes lados y con sus grandes sonrisas.

—Tener un nuevo integrante Weasley en la familia es una bendición...— empezó Fred.

— ...aunque provenga de una serpiente— concluyó George.

Los gemelos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban las muchachas y mantuvieron la vista fija en la Weasley menor.

—No te preocupes hermanita, si crees que esa serpiente se saldrá con la suya— dijo George solícito.

—Porque nosotros no le dejaremos. Le enseñaremos que con los Weasley nadie se mete— secundó Fred.

Y ver cómo las sonrisas de los gemelos se ampliaban, a Ginny aquello, otra vez, se le antojaba siniestro; por lo que soltando otro resoplido, Ginny pensó que nada más podría salir peor.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

 **N/a** : Y es bueno saber que la historia fue bien recibida. Ni se imaginan la ilusión que me provoca el saber que disfrutan del Blinny. Y no podía hacer una historia sin incluir a los gemelos Weasley, por lo que los verán muy seguido ;)

Por ahora, eso es todo. Dentro de unos días estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo.

Por lo que sin más,

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	3. 2- La solución de Molly

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

 **N/a al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2._

 _La solución de Molly_

.

.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba nuevamente por el espejo el pequeño bulto que se estaba formando en su estomago. Pasó una mano y apretó los labios con fuerza al pensar en lo rápido que crecía.

La idea de tener hijos, sin dudas, la atemorizaba. Siendo sincera, si pensó tener hijos, en unos diez o a lo sumo veinte años y no a los veintitrés.

Tampoco podía hacerse la desentendida y eludir fácilmente las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas. Ella no huía y si tenia que cargar a este bebe por nueve meses, lo haría.

Por eso, pasando suavemente la mano sobre su estomago por última vez, pensamientos de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sacó una sonrisa a Ginny. Y con decisión abandonó su habitación para ir al comedor a desayunar.

En el camino, bajando las escaleras, se topó con Fred, quien le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como lo hacia de niños.

—Te ves muy bien— comentó alegremente mientras hacía su camino a su habitación.

La sonrisa de Ginny se amplio y su madre, al verla llegar, no dudó en hacerle saber.

—Es bueno saber que andas feliz, hija. En los últimos días anduviste con una cara triste que no sabia que hacer al respecto. Ni te imaginas el alivio que tengo ahora. Aún así, sea lo que sea que te mantenga alegre, solo espero que se mantenga.

Ginny tarareó una respuesta mientras untaba mermelada de arándano sobre su pan. Últimamente deseaba pan con arándano. _Tal vez es un antojo_ , pensó y por unos segundos dejó de untar cuando asumió que realmente era un antojo.

—Sabes, estaba pensando en que podrías hacer algo al respecto a tu futuro— comentó Molly mientras dejaba un plato de huevos revueltos en el frente de la pelirroja, ajena a la muesca de asco de su hija, y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los demás Weasley.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mi futuro?— preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado el plato de huevos revueltos y atacaba otro pan con mermelada —Merlín, que esto está delicioso— murmuró con deleite.

—Ya sabes— se volteó para enfrentar a su hija —Tu futuro, el de tu bebé y lo que harás con el joven Zabini.

Oh. A eso se refería con _su futuro_. Ginny frunció el ceño y su apetito se esfumó tan veloz como una snitch con tan solo la mención de Zabini. Y asumiendo que se venia una larga charla con discusiones y quebraderos de cabeza, apuro el pan que tenia en la mano y se tragó todo de un sopetón.

—No hay nada que hacer con respecto a mi futuro, mamá— dijo con lo dientes apretados —hasta ahora las cosas van bien como están,por lo que no necesito incluir a Zabini. Y si pensabas incluirlo, temo decepcionarte.

— ¡P-pero hija...

—Pero nada, mamá. Gracias por el desayuno.

Agradeció mientras se levantaba de su lugar y con rapidez besaba la mejilla de su madre. Estaría loca si se quedaba a escuchar sus ideas. Por eso, huyó de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal y agarró el bolso que estaba cerca de la misma para ir a entrenar.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo, Ginny escuchó completaba lo que iba a decir en un grito.

— _... debes incluir a ese joven en tu futuro!_

Y soltó una carcajada por lo absurdo que sonó eso.

.

.

— _Embarazarte fue lo más irresponsable que hayas hecho, Weasley._

La voz de Gwendolyn Morgan, ex capitana y ahora entrenadora del equipo, resonó por todo el vestidor. Y por el silencio absoluto del lugar, Ginny supuso que ya todas estaban enteradas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y terminó de guardar la ropa en su bolso antes de enfrentar a su entrenadora.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios muy apretados. Y por la mirada que tenía, Ginny podía jurar que en cualquier momento podría perder la razón. Y ella no podía darle más que toda la razón.

— ¿Y sabes que estamos a un mes de un campeonato importante?— inquirió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Soy muy consciente de ello— respondió sin perder la calma, calma que no poseía en ese momento.

—¿Y por qué te embarazaste?— preguntó en un tono bajo.

—Inconsciencia— Y para su asombro, observó como las mejillas de la castaña se tornaban rojas como las manzanas y su parpado izquierdo palpitaba, como un tic.

Y nuevamente, para su sorpresa, vio como ella lanzaba un gran suspiro, como una técnica para buscar paz y evitar no matarla, por lo que con su voz dura ladró su orden.

— ¡Todas a entrenar, ya!— gruñó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio otra vez, antes de ser roto por la maliciosa voz de Macavoy.

—No me sorprende en absoluto que hayas terminado embarazada— empezó portando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—Es más, siempre creí que terminarías embarazada antes que todas nosotras— señalo con la cabeza a las demás que observaban el intercambio en silencio, mientras se paseaba frente a la pelirroja —teniendo en cuenta quien eres— termino en un susurro. Salio, antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo y seguida por las otras, desapareciendo por la puerta.

—Maldita perra— siseó. Ahora que sabia que estaba embarazada, a Ginny no le sorprendía si es que esa aprovechaba la oportunidad para dejar de ser sustituta y tomar su lugar como cazadora. Heidi Macavoy siempre fue desagradable con ella, más desde que se enteró que salió con Michael Corner. Al parecer ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él. ¡Ni que él valiera la pena!

Cuando estaba apunto de salir para empezar a entrenar, la voz de la entrenadora la detuvo abruptamente.

—El presidente quiere verte— anunció sin mostrar ningún signo de bienestar.

Y realmente Ginny empezó a preocuparse.

.

.

— _Granger_.

Hermione apuró el paso. Dobló por una esquina y siguió caminando con rapidez.

— _Granger_.

Volvió a doblar por otro pasillo, pasando entre hombres trajeados, memos voladores y unos cuantos duendes, con la esperanza de perder de vista a la voz molesta. Pero todos sus planes fueron irrumpidos cuando sintió que la tomaban del codo.

—Si pensabas huir de mi, debo decir que eres muy incrédula, Granger— anunció Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lista para lanzar miradas asesinas al rubio y unos cuantos insultos en la punta de la lengua, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el rostro del rubio.

Tenia puntos negros. Puntos negros en las mejillas, sobre la nariz, barbilla, pómulos y en la frente, donde trataba de ocultar sin éxito con su flequillo. Pareciera como si hubiera tenido... ¿varicela?

— ¿Y a ti que diablos te paso?

Draco lanzó un bufido antes de soltar el codo de Granger.

—Al parecer a alguien, o algunos como creo yo, le pareció gracioso dejar una caja con polvo _pica-pica_ de Perú en la puerta de Blaise. En un principio pica demasiado pero después ya no tanto— terminó de explicar con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Y por un simple, pequeñísimo, segundo Hermione sintió lastima por ese ser humano que fue victima de una de las tantas bromas de los gemelos. Hasta que recordó que ese ser humano era sin dudas Draco Malfoy.

Se golpeo mentalmente a si misma por haber pensado en esas cosas y miró nuevamente al rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy, que se mantuvo absorte en quien sabe, sonrió.

Y a Hermione no le gustó.

—Quiero que me confirmes una cosa— anunció. Y por el leve elevamiento de cejas de Hermione, supo que ya tenia su atención —Quiero saber si el bebé que está esperando la comadrejita es de Blaise.

Y Hermione se molestó. Sin decir palabra alguna pasó del rubio y siguió su camino ¡No perdería ni un segundo en imbéciles como él!

—Por favor, Granger— empezó Draco, situándose a su lado. El ceño de Hermione se profundizó. Resopló antes de volverse a él.

—Ya sabes que si es de él. Además ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Proteger los intereses de Blaise— contestó sin más.

—Pues que buen amigo ha sabido ser Zabini para que no te dijera lo que sucedió en el Aniversario— susurró. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Creí que no fuiste al aniversario.

Y Hermione se sonrojó.

—Si. No fui— aceptó con voz ahogada —pero mi amiga al menos si me contó lo que pasó. O algo así— susurró lo último para si. Trató de salvarse de no estar en evidencia, pero por la sonrisa maliciosa que portaba Malfoy, supo él se ensañaría con ella.

—¿Y no fuiste porque no conseguiste pareja?— inquirió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con los intereses de tu amigo— respondió con rapidez, tratando de salvar su orgullo.

— ¿Acaso la gran Hermione Granger no pudo conseguir pareja?— siguió Draco.

Y cuando Hermione estaba apunto de mandarlo a la mierda, fue sorprendida por un abrazo apretado y unos quejidos lastimeros. Lanzó una mirada incrédula a Malfoy. Y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Ginny observó cómo el presidente miraba atentamente la mesa de su escritorio mientras escuchaba las quejas de su entrenadora, quejas sobre su irresponsabilidad, perdida de tiempo, cambiar tácticas y no empezar bien la temporada. Y cuando la entrenadora terminó con su discurso, con la mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración errática de hablar sin parar, éste la miró por unos cuantos segundos y una sonrisa perfecta apareció en su rostro.

—Un bebé seria una perfecta táctica de marketing— Anunció el presidente, Marcus Flint.

Desde que salió de Hogwarts, se dedicó única y exclusivamente al deporte. Y cuándo salió ileso de la guerra, compró al equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, que no estuvo pasando un buen rato en la parte económica. Entonces Marcus, con la ayuda de su fortuna compró a uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña y jodió a Oliver Wood. Osea que mató a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y no solamente elevó al equipo, sino que también en el aspecto personal, Marcus se volvió más popular, en especial desde que se arregló los dientes.

— _¿Cómo?_

— _¿Señor?_

Ambas mujeres miraron al azabache, preguntándose si es que finalmente perdió el juicio.

Marcus resopló y apoyó las manos unidas sobre su escritorio —Llámame Marcus— regañó suavemente a Ginny. Por cierto, a él le gustaba que todos en el equipo se trataran con familiaridad, porque como siempre él les recordaba, todos son familia —Es fácil— enarco una ceja a la entrenadora antes de dirigirse a ambas mujeres —Si incluimos un bebé al equipo podríamos dar la imagen de que estamos incentivando a las familias y no a la violencia como ciertos equipos. Que éste es un equipo donde la familia también puede ser una prioridad.

—Podría ser— murmuró Morgan, mientras que sopesaba la idea.

—Sería una idea fantástica— aseguró Marcus. Y enarcó una ceja al ver que el color despareció del rostro de la pelirroja — ¿Algún problema Ginevra?— inquirió. Ginny lanzó unas cuantas palabras incoherentes y negó con rapidez

—No señor.

— _Marcus_ — corrigió

— _Marcus_ — repitió entre dientes.

—Bien— satisfecho de que su idea fuera aceptada, prosiguió —Sobre tu embarazo. No creo que haya inconveniente en que juegues la primera temporada. No hasta que tu embarazo esté más avanzado. Igual habría que consultarlo con el señor Donnan...

Y Ginny siguió escuchando las ideas del presidente cuando en su mente solo quería gritar.

.

.

— ¡Y-y entonces usaran a mi bebé como una mascota!— chilló la pelirroja.

Hermione la apretó en el abrazo y con una mano acarició la cabeza pelirroja. Malfoy había desaparecido cuando había sido abordada por Ginny y por lo que logro escuchar que murmuró, que él no era inmune a los llantos o algo así. _Maldito cobarde_ , pensó molesta mientras que no paraba de pasar su mano entre los pelos de Ginny. La había llevado a su oficina para evitar las miradas curiosas y a las personas que emepzaron a juntarse para saber que dientres pasaba con la pelirroja y así, evitar los problemas a ambas.

—Y-y yo no quiero que mi bebé sea una mascota— declaró alzando el rostro. Hermione contuvo su mueca cuando vio el rostro enrojecido de su amiga y las lagrimas que mojaban su camisa. Hablaría con Flint para evitar que use el embarazo de su amiga para su beneficio propio.

—No hará eso— aseguró en voz baja.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó mirándola con ojos esperanzados.

—Me encargaré que no use a tu bebé como una mascota— prometió Hermione.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el puesto de trabajo de Luna, donde un almuerzo casi tranquilo las estaba esperando.

Sólo Hermione esperaba que el tema del bebé mascota estuviera olvidado por un tiempo.

.

.

Blaise que había planeado ir a visitar a Nott y pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo, observó con sorpresa a las personas que estaban bajo el umbral de su puerta y se movió a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Ambas pelirrojas entraron, la mayor agradeciendo y la menor lanzandole una mirada de odio. Las condujo hacia el salón y ordenó a un elfo domestico que trajera té y unos dulces.

Eso sucedió media hora atrás. Ahora los tres estaban en silencio.

—Bueno— empezó la señora Weasley —Sé que nuestra visita fue inesperada cariño, y lamento no haber avisado con antelación— se disculpó.

—No tiene nada que lamentar señora— se apresuro Blaise.

—Llamamé Molly— indicó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa y más tranquila. Ginny resopló. Era típico de su mamá de tratar con familiaridad a los desconocidos —Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba ya que tenemos una propuesta para ofrecerte.

— ¡¿Tenemos?!— saltó Ginny.

—Tenemos— aseguró Molly, ignorando a su hija —Se que la relación entre mi hija y tu es algo delicada. Y hay mucho que tratar; pero viendo que ahora hay un pequeña criatura que se esta formando, los dos deben arreglar sus diferencias. Por lo que, querido, quiero proponerte a que pases una estancia en la madriguera— terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Mamá no puedes tomar decisiones sin consultármelo primero!

Y Blaise se mantuvo en silencio. Observó el acalorado intercambio entre ambas pelirrojas y una idea apareció en su mente.

—Lo haré— anuncio sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Pero si—

— ¿Miedo, Weasley?— le preguntó a la pelirroja. La pelirroja abrió la boca y luego resopló.

—Por supuesto que no maldito infel—

—Oh, eso es fantástico querido— saltó Molly, cortando los insultos de su hija. Se levantó de su lugar e insto a Ginny a que la imitarla. Esta de mala gana, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Molly desaprobando con la mirada la actitud de su hija, se dirigió a Blaise con una sonrisa —Prepara lo necesario. Mandaré a uno de mis muchachos para que te busquen el fin de semana— y sin más, la matriarca Weasley se despidió y salio por donde había desaparecido su hija.

Blaise lanzando un largo suspiro, rascó su brazo izquierdo y frunció el ceño al ver las pequeñas marcas de la broma. Tenia la sensación de que la persona, o personas en realidad que lo buscarían, eran los responsables de la maldita broma.

Y se le venia un largo fin de semana, no tenia duda alguna.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

 **N/a** : Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. No fue culpa de las musas ni nada por el estilo. Los parciales se acercan y prepararse consume todo mi tiempo. Por lo menos les compensé con un capítulo más largo por la paciencia de todas. ¿Saben que estoy feliz por los comentarios? Y más porque la historia está atrayendo a más gente.

Ahora, respondiendo a la pregunta de **maryanita** y a todas las que se hacen la misma pregunta: Si. No hay duda de ello. Habrá pero a pasos lentos. Ya habrás visto cómo es la relación actualmente de ambos, pero al final si habrá ;)

Los reviews los responderé lo más rápido que pueda ¡lo prometo!

¡Muy pronto estaré de vuelta!

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	4. 3- Cómo en casa

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

 **N/a al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3._

 _Cómo en casa_

.

.

Ginny se dejó arrastrar por Hermione hacía la salida del ministerio, donde quedaron en ir a almorzar con Luna.

Ojos curiosos las observaban ya que Hermione no dejaba de maldecir y mascullar entre dientes, como si fuera una bestia enrabiada, amenazas hacía Flint.

No se quejaba. Si ella hubiera estado en sus cabales, no es que estuviera loca como los gemelos aseguraban de vez en cuando, solo sufrió una conmoción y en el momento no había podido dar su opinión; ella habría mandado a su querido jefe al diablo. Habría hecho eso gustosa si no fuera que: Uno, amaba demasiado su trabajo y al Quidditch. Y Dos, el tipo era un slytherin de cabo a rabo y una serpiente astuta por naturaleza.

Ósea que, en conclusión, con amenazas o no Marcus Flint se saldría con la suya y ella no podría hacer nada a cambio.

— ¡Usar un bebé como publicidad! ¡Es una barbaridad!— exclamó Hermione horrorizada —No te preocupes Ginn, no permitiré que haga eso con tu bebé. O con cualquier otro— aseguró lo último para sí misma.

Ella no permitirá que Flint se saliera con la suya si pensaba usar a su ahijado, porque estaba más que segura que ella llegará a ser la madrina de la criatura; como mono de circo.

Y Ginny, a pesar de mantenerse en sus pensamientos, asentía.

—Y no dudo de tus capacidades— estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron cerca del lugar, vieron en la terraza cómo una mano pálida se agitaba con entusiasmo. Ambas se miraron y con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, devolvieron el saludo de la rubia.

—Las alteraciones emocionales atraen mucho a los nargles— dijo Luna en el momento que Hermione y Ginny se ubicaron frente a ella.

—Bueno, no habría alteraciones si no existieran personas brutas que las provocaran— contestó Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros. Aún se mantenía reticente con la idea de la existencia de criaturas que Luna nombraba constantemente, pero uno llega a acostumbrarse. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Luna asintió y dirigió su mirada a Ginny. Está exhalo un suspiro y jugueteó con una servilleta de papel.

—Flint quiere usar a mi bebé como campaña publicitaria. Cree que dará una buena imagen al equipo— explicó.

—Dicen que él es implacable cuando se trata de quidditch— comentó Luna abriendo sus ojos.

—Sí, pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca— intervino Hermione. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó —Pueda que sea el dueño del equipo, pero existen clausulas que se deben cumplir— agregó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Bueno ¿Qué tal si olvidamos ese asunto y pedimos algo de comer? Siento que moriré de hambre— dijo Ginny con rapidez cuando vio que Luna iba a replicar algo que de seguro pondría de mal humor a Hermione. Y sinceramente ella ya no quería hablar de ese tema y solo quería comer, nada más.

Hermione y Luna, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Durante el transcurso del almuerzo, el tema sobre su bebé y las publicidades, sumado con el temor de perder su trabajo, hizo que Ginny se mantuviera distraída. De vez en cuando asentía a las preguntas que le hacían y daba vagos comentarios.

Sólo una pequeña frase, hizo que alzara los ojos de su plato de lasaña y mirara a Luna.

— ¿Cómo que hay alguien? — inquirió enarcando una ceja. Luna se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. _Interesante_ , pensó Ginny ya que el que Luna se sonrojara era algo muy inusual.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, Luna alzó la vista, sonriente.

—Bueno, si hubieras prestado más atención, sabrías de lo que Luna está hablando— reprochó Hermione ceñuda. Ginny rodó los ojos y pegó su vista en su rubia amiga para que ésta hablara.

—Cómo dije, pasado mañana estaré viajando a Sudamérica— empezó Luna con un tono uniforme —Me informaron que vieron una especie rara de _clabbert_ en el noreste de Perú. Aunque aún no está confirmado, hay sospechas que sean nuevas especies ya que resulta muy raro que estas estén muy alejadas del bosque, donde comúnmente es su habitad, y estén cerca de algunos lagos.

—Y eso es muy raro— confirmó Hermione, ya que estaba al tanto de esas especies.

—Sí, sí, interesante ¿Pero cómo es que eso te lleva al tema de que _hay alguien_? —preguntó Ginny, exasperada de haberse perdido la historia completa.

Y el rostro de Luna se iluminó.

— ¿Recuerdan que el mes pasado estuve en Egipto?— preguntó y obtuvo como respuesta asentimientos por parte de las presentes —Pues mi compañero fue Rolf Scamander— anunció emocionada.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Recordaba el nombre pero no sabía de dónde.

— ¿El nieto del famoso Newt Scamander?— preguntó Hermione asombrada.

—El mismo— confirmó la rubia.

Ah. Ahora sabia porqué el nombre se le hacía familiar. Y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y eso nos lleva a...? — preguntó confundida.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido antes de ignorar la mirada asesina de la pelirroja y dirigirse a Luna con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso se están viendo?— volvió a preguntar Hermione.

—No diría que nos estamos viendo exactamente. Salimos un par de veces y él es un chico dulce— confesó Luna con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Y volverá a ser mi compañero en este viaje.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny cuando la compresión le llegó. Otra cosa inusual en Luna, aunque no mala, era verla tan… _emocionada_ por alguien.

—Y él te gusta— llegó Ginny con esa resolución, Luna asintió con timidez y murmuró a lo bajo un _"algo así"_ —Bueno, espero que si llega a pasar algo en ese viaje, lo aproveches— concluyó con un guiño pícaro, haciendo que las otras dos rieran. Y cuando estaba por alzar su copa de agua para brindar por la rubia, su ceño se frunció al ver dos personas que caminaban hacia su mesa — ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí? — inquirió con evidente sospecha.

Fred y George sonrieron cómplices.

—Nuestra querida madre nos mando a que te buscáramos— dijeron a la vez.

—Y cómo ya terminaste de comer, por lo visto— empezó Fred.

—No estará mal que te lleváramos ahora— y terminó George.

Y Ginny antes de que pudiera impedirlo, se vio arrastrada por lo gemelos en contra de su voluntad, quienes ignoraron sus gritos y amenazas, ante las miradas atónitas de Hermione, Luna y el resto de los comensales del restaurante.

.

.

Y su ceño se mantuvo fruncido por mucho tiempo, que hasta no le extrañaría después si es que terminara con arrugas. Y es que no era para tanto ya que su desagrado empezó desde ayer, cuando fue arrastrada fuera del restaurante para ser llevada hasta su casa donde su mamá la esperaba con la patética excusa de arreglar términos con el padre de su futuro nieto, ignorándola después de que ella se había negado rotundamente en ir, y logró aparecerlas en la casa de la persona que menos quería ver.

Y ahora si analizaba su situación, actuó con inconsciencia. Se dejo llevar, aceptando el reto de Zabini y con ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa presuntuosa de la cara, que no pensó con cuidado lo que implicaría convivir con él. Una mala jugada que ahora estaría lamentando.

Cómo ahora, cuando Zabini llegó acompañado por Fred y George, uno en cada lado del moreno, como si quisieran evitar que huyera, según ella y atravesó su puerta.

Su nariz se arrugó en desagrado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zabini y no pudo evitar lanzar un resoplido cuando él empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. De seguro buscando las imperfecciones de su casa. _Típico de alguien elitista_ , pensó con desagrado.

—Sonríe y sé cordial— escuchó a su mamá ordenarle entre dientes antes de bajar las escaleras con rapidez y recibir a su invitado con los brazos abiertos.

¿Ser cordial con él?

Lo será cuando las bludgers hablen.

Por ahora se conformará con hacerle su estancia lo más posiblemente imposible.

.

.

La tensión no abandonó el cuerpo de Blaise en ningún momento. No desde que en la mañana su sala fue invadida por las comadrejas idénticas con la orden de buscarlo a él y llevarlo, como ellos dijeron, a su hogar temporal.

En un principio creyó que todo aquello era un simple juego y que la señora Weasley no hablaba en serio. Pero esa idea se esfumó inmediatamente cuando vio a los molestos gemelos aparecerse y empezar a curiosear por toda su sala.

—Déjenme buscar mis cosas, y mientras esperan tomen asiento, que están en casa— murmuro entre dientes su cordial invitación y con una falsa sonrisa. Se abstuvo de gritarles por invadir propiedad privada y correrlos ya que, después de llegar a la resolución que las cosas iban serias con la matriarca Weasley, el dio su palabra. Y Blaise Zabini siempre cumple con lo que dice.

—Tienes treinta minutos— dijo uno. No supo muy bien quien era quien.

—Y si no bajas nosotros iremos por ti, así que no trates de huir— amenazó el otro sin dejar de sonreír.

Blaise los observó por unos segundos, que se le hizo eternos, y asintió antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Y todo lo demás fue sinceramente confuso, si le preguntan. Recuerda que mientras era arrastrado por los pelirrojos, ellos lo mantenían al tanto, o con palabras vagas, sobre la terminar de limpiar habitación de un tal Bill, gnomonizar el jardín, experimentar en el granero y otras cosas más del que el sinceramente no entendía ni un comino.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron, Blaise no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con alarma al ver el lugar donde sería su hogar temporal. Una pequeña casa de madera, que cumplía fiel a la palabra madriguera, se anteponía en su visión. Y él finalmente empezó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

Cuando entraron, calidez lo invadió. Observó el lugar con curiosidad que era muy diferente adentro que afuera. Miró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos fúricos de Weasley y no pudo evitar esta vez arquear una ceja en desafío. Vio como la señora Weasley le decía algo, provocando que ella arrugara la nariz, y bajó para saludarlo con un abrazo efusivo, cosa que descolocó a Blaise.

— ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido, querido!— saludó Molly con una gran sonrisa.

—Er, yo también me alegro— mintió Blaise.

—Sí, pues vino porque tuvimos que traerlo a la fuerza— se quejó George.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó Fred —Si no hubiéramos subido a verlo él ya habría escapado— agregó.

Molly soltó a Blaise y volteo a ver a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejen de decir tonteras y vayan a hacer algo útil— regañó —El jardín necesita ser atendido ¡vayan! — ordenó haciendo aspavientos. Los gemelos huyeron sin dejar de reír. Y Molly echando humo, volteo a Blaise nuevamente —No les hagas caso, querido. Solo quieren incomodarte— declaró con una sonrisa tímida.

Le indico que la siguiera por las escaleras y Blaise en silencio la siguió.

—No me sorprendería en absoluto si es que habrías huido— siseó una voz a su lado —suponiendo el cobarde que eres— declaró Ginny, portando una sonrisa victoriosa.

Blaise arqueo una ceja.

—No me conoces en absoluto, Weasley— declaró Blaise — Por lo que yo que tu mediría mis palabras.

Y Ginny antes de poder contestarle algo mordaz, fue interrumpida por la abrupta aparición de Molly

—Que bien que decidieras unírtenos, Ginny querida. Ayuda a Blaise a instalarse en la habitación de Bill— indicó, ajena a la tensión que se estaba formando entre ambos jóvenes.

Siguieron caminando por un estrecho pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación final. Ginny abrió la puerta y entro primer, seguida de Blaise que miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al ver los colores rojo y dorado dominaban por todo el lugar.

—Sí. En esta casa somos muy fieles a la casa de Gryffindor— confirmó Ginny con malicia al ver la mueca del moreno. Al menos su ceño fruncido no se mantendrá por mucho tiempo al ver que ella no solamente sufriría en su propia casa.

.

.

Blaise por fin lanzó un suspiro al encontrarse en el silencio de la habitación, después de una peculiar cena, donde fue interrogado por Arthur Weasley

" _¿Y a que te dedicas, chico? ¿Tienes trabajo? Si no ¿Pensaste en trabajar en el ministerio?"_

Y atacado verbalmente por esos gemelos y su preciada hermana menor.

" _Papá, no creo que trabaje"_

" _Apuesto a que no sabe hacer algo sin sus elfos domésticos"_

" _Zabini ni siquiera es capaz de mover un dedo por sí solo"_

A pesar de las interrupciones de la señora Weasley, tratando de estar de su lado.

" _Déjenlo en paz ¿No ven que lo incomodan con sus preguntas?"_

¿Acaso esos gemelos no tenían algún trabajo que hacer, que no se iban de la casa en ningún momento?

Otra mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro al confirmar que si, la habitación _tan_ _Gryffindor_ , sería suya. Tampoco ayudaba a su ánimo el vivir en un lugar donde el lujo del que estaba tan acostumbrado, faltaba.

Se paseó observando los detalles de la vieja habitación. Un poster de _Weird Sisters_ , un banderín de Puddlemere United y otro de, típico Blaise rodó los ojos, Gryffindor. Cerca de la ventana que daba vista al jardín, donde en ese momento podía ver a los gemelos haciéndoles la vida imposible a los gnomos, había un escritorio y al lado de éste un estante con libros viejos. Se acercó con paso lentos al viejo estante y agarró un libro al azar para ojearlo con aburrimiento.

Blaise volvió a guardar de inmediato el libro y pasó una mano por su nuca con frustración. Tenía ganas de abandonar todo y volver a su mansión. Cómo quería hacerlo ahora.

Pero no se dejaría almendrar. El dio su palabra y la cumpliría. Si tendrá que convivir con los Weasley, lo haría.

Pero lo primero que tendrá que hacer será llevarse bien, o al menos cordial con la pelirroja.

Aunque eso se le hacía casi imposible ya que ella siempre está en la defensiva.

Y otro suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver que tendría mucho que hacer con respecto.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

 **N/a** :

Tienen derecho de lanzarme cosas, piedras, tomates, lo que sea lo admito, demoré mucho y por eso no merezco perdón.

Para ser sincera Junio fue un mes muy movido ya que era exclusivamente para parciales y para evitar tener problemas, porque de seguro los iba a tener si no tomaba en serio las cosas, me tuve que desconectar de y de casi todo lo que me gusta. No me gusto dejar esperar, si hasta tampoco pude festejar mi cumpleaños, pero ahora puedo decir que ese sacrificio tuvo sus buenos frutos y con ello ¡las vacaciones!

Y como recompensa por la paciencia les escribí un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Solo espero que sepan comprenderme.

¡Subiré prontamente el próximo capítulo!

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	5. 4- Ser una Arpía

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

 **N/a al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4._

 _Ser una Arpía_

.

.

Ginny entornó los ojos y negó varias veces, y escéptica de creer, por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Zabini se había adaptado bien en su casa. Demasiado bien para su gusto. En una parte de ella, muy adentro, sospechaba que él trataba de demostrar que podía convivir en una casa pequeña, con escasos lujos y con un grupo numeroso de pelirrojos pobretones; bueno en realidad serían ella, sus padres y de vez en cuando los gemelos, ya que Bill, Charlie y Percy tenían sus propias vidas hechas.

El tema es que Blaise Zabini trataba de demostrar que podía vivir sin ningún problema en un lugar con esos pequeños detalles.

Si, tal vez su mamá podría creérselo ya que ella es una gran mujer con un buen corazón y no era de juzgar a las personas, pero ella no se tragaba ni un poco ese cuento.

Sólo había que ver la pequeña mueca que hacía con los labios, totalmente incomodo, por la demasiada atención que le prestaba su mamá. Como ahora, dónde Molly Weasley trataba de convencerlo, y sin demasiado éxito, con uno de sus antiguos discursos de que el chico estaba demasiado delgado y que tenía que comer más.

Ella no creía que Zabini necesitara engordar. Él está bien cómo está. Pero ella no diría eso. Tendrían que maldecirla a punta de imperdonables si creían que ella opinaría en voz alta algo de tal calibre como eso.

Por eso, lanzando un sonoro suspiro desde lo alto de la escalera, llamó la atención de los presentes. Bajó cargando su bolso de entrenamiento y se acercó a la mesa no sin antes saludar a su mamá con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y lanzar un seco asentimiento en dirección del muchacho.

Cuando se sirvió waffles, frunció el ceño, extrañada de que no hablaran alzó la vista de su plato para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de su mamá.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió dando un gran bocado.

Su mamá apretó los labios hasta volverlos en una sola línea, y cruzarse de brazos.

—Ya serán tres semanas de que Blaise está con nosotros— anunció — ¿No crees que ya es hora de que lo trates con normalidad?

—No— contestó Ginny con simpleza y sin dejar de atender a su plato.

Molly al ver la posición terca de su hija, lanzó un bufido exasperado y renuncio al saber que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Pero al menos podrías intentarlo— recomendó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Después de un rato silencioso, Ginny alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Blaise.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— frunció el ceño. Alzó el tenedor y comió el último pedazo de waffle que tenía en su plato.

—Nada— Blaise se encogió de hombros. Pero al ver cómo el ceño de la pelirroja se profundizaba, soltó una risita —Sólo me estaba preguntando ¿cuándo ibas a hacer caso a lo que _mamá_ te pide?— remarcó lo último con retintín.

—Nunca— comenzó decidida —Para que te trate con _normalidad,_ primero debes ganarte mi respeto. Respeto que, como todos sabemos, nunca lograras tener, al menos de mi parte no— terminó de declarar con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como la sonrisa del moreno se descomponía en una mueca de desagrado.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y miro en la mesa lo que podía comer a continuación.

—Creí que odiabas los arándanos— dijo Blaise minutos después. Ginny que estaba en proceso de comer un puñado de arándanos, bajó la mano y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que odio los arándanos?— inquirió con escepticismo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—La última navidad de Hogwarts— contestó —Cuando nos sentaron a todos en esa mesa grande, vi como le hacías de menos a un plato de arándanos. Creo que hasta dijiste que no querías saber nada de ellos.

Ginny lo miró con desconcierto. Ahora que lo pensaba si, en aquella navidad se había quejado porque Ron le cambio su plato de pastelitos de chocolates por arándanos. Y ella obviamente había reaccionado mal.

Pero lo más curioso, o raro si lo veías desde ese punto de vista, era que Zabini, el mismo Zabini, se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle a pesar que haya pasado años.

—Bueno. Si, odio a los arándanos pero ahora se me antojan— dijo sin saber muy bien que decir —Creo que nunca terminaré de entenderte— confesó después.

Y ahora sabiendo de ese pequeño detalle, Ginny no sabía muy bien que pensar acerca del moreno.

.

.

Hermione pasó por el vestidor vacio y siguió caminando. Entró por un pasillo iluminado donde en las paredes había fotografías que mostraban, viejos integrantes, las estrellas y los momentos de triunfos del equipo. También había cuadros publicitarios y eso hizo a Hermione fruncir el ceño.

Ella había llegado al hogar de las Arpías de Holyhead para aclarar sobre el tema de publicidad con el presidente. Había dado su palabra a Ginny. Y cuando ella prometía algo, sin duda lo cumplía.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarla?— preguntó una mujer rubia, que claramente cumplía como secretaria de Flint — ¡Señorita, no puede entrar sin una cita con antelación!— Hermione ignoró la advertencia de la pobre asistente, que se veía cohibida por su llegada y siguió caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

Por eso cuando tuvo la puerta de la oficina del presidente ante ella, toco tres veces y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. No le importaba si éste tenía compañía o no.

—Tenemos que hablar— anunció Hermione —Y con urgencia porque— y no terminó de decir ya que dos cabezas se voltearon a su dirección, y sin dudas el presidente estaba en compañía — ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con desagrado. Y su desagrado por el rubio creció cuando vio que éste también la imitaba haciendo una mueca al reconocerla.

— ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo, Granger? Negocios por supuesto— Draco se abstuvo de maldecir ya que recordó que si, él estaba haciendo un trato con Flint.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y se acercó hacia donde se encontraban ambos hombres. Vio de cerca que en la mesa había papeles extendidos y una chispa de sospecha apareció en sus ojos marrones.

— ¿Tu no estarás también metido sobre hacer publicidad con bebés o si, Malfoy? —inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección del rubio.

— ¿Publicidad con bebés? ¿De qué carajos me hablas, Granger?— Draco preguntó desconcertado y a la vez confundido de que la castaña le viniera con eso. Él sólo estaba para hacer un trato con Flint. Lograr que su empresa fuera un sponsor oficial del equipo de las Arpías.

—Veo que ya se enteró de mi potencial plan, señorita Granger— Suspiró Marcus, llamando la atención de los otros dos —Si esa es su preocupación, ya puede dejar de serlo ahora. Hablé con el comité y finalmente se decidió que no sería un buen plan publicitario. Aparte de que nos llegaría quejas y el equipo se vería afectado con una imagen poco _humanitaria_.

—Ya veo— murmuró Hermione un poco confundida de que no pudiera entrar en acción, pero en parte satisfecha que al final no habría nada de eso.

— ¿Tiene otra preocupación más?— preguntó Marcus con una ceja enarcada al ver que la castaña se mantenía en silencio y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No… no, yo no creo— murmuró Hermione. Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

Draco la miró con incredulidad y bufó.

—Bien. Si no tienes más que hacer aquí, tu presencia ya no es necesaria— declaró.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que me quedaré— anunció. No dejaría que Malfoy se burlara a costa de ella —Si no es problema— agregó en dirección de Flint. Éste se encogió de hombros, un tanto divertido de ver como Granger y Malfoy se sacaban los ojos entre ellos.

—Por mi, no hay problema— declaró Marcus y tomó los papeles que estaba leyendo antes, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido por una furia castaña.

Draco entornó los ojos y negó con exasperación.

 _Ahí está el famoso compañerismo_ , pensó irritado.

.

.

Muchos concordarían en que Theodore Nott es un hombre serio, responsable, reservado, recto y sensato. Por eso no sería sorpresa que él trabajara en el negocio familiar como muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts o que trabajara en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Aplicación de Leyes, o de Seguridad Mágica o de Relaciones exteriores.

Pero esto no es el caso, ya que Theodore Nott no trabaja en ninguno de los dos departamentos ni en un negocio familiar. No, él, Theodore Nott, trabaja en más ni menos que en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y él puede decir con orgullo que disfruta de su trabajo.

Y es ahí donde Nott sorprendió a todo el mundo. Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas siempre fue lugar donde Theodore se vio trabajando desde su tercer año, cuando disfrutó mucho de la materia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por supuesto que nadie sabía que a él le gustaba esa materia. Pero él la disfrutó y mucho más desde que cierto rubio fue atacado por un inofensivo hipogrifo, pero Draco no necesariamente tiene que saber que él disfrutó de su pequeño espectáculo a costa suya.

Y muchos calificarían ese trabajo como el más aburrido de todo el Ministerio de Magia y que no es tan emocionante como el cuartel de Aurores o el departamento de Misterios. Pero Theodore lo disfruta y con creces. Ya que nuevas criaturas aparecían todos los días y el clasificarlas tenía su propia cuota de aventura.

Por eso, no era de extrañar que él llegara a su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro en un lunes a temprana hora.

—Señor Nott, buenos días— saludó la secretaria del castaño.

Theo sonrío devolviendo el saludo.

Otra cosa que sorprendería a todos es que Theo es muy valorado en su departamento. Por eso no seria una sorpresa de que fuera el jefe del mismo.

— ¿Hay mucho para hacer hoy?— preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina.

—Si. Llegaron nuevos permisos para una nueva expedición en America Latina— dijo su secretaria sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno —adentro lo espera los encargados de dicha expedición— agregó.

Theo asintió y despidió a su secretaria antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, donde sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a las personas que se encontraban adentro. Eran dos, obviamente, y una tenía sus manos encimas de la otra, por lo que pudo ver.

—Buenos días— saludó llamando la atención de los otros dos. Theo no podía apartar la vista de las manos de los presentes, por lo que su ceño se frunció.

—Hola Theodore Nott— saludó Luna alegremente.

Theo asintió al saludo de la rubia y se dirigió a su lugar. Observó al acompañante de la rubia, quien se mantenía en silencio, con sospecha y una tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Y a qué se debe la inesperada visita de ambos? — inquirió. A pesar de querer saber quien era el acompañante de Luna, su faceta de seriedad tenía que mantenerse.

—Esperamos a que se aprueben los permisos para poder finalmente realizar el viaje a America Latina— dijo finalmente el castaño.

Theo lo observó y finalmente suspiró.

—Perdón por mi ignorancia, ¿Pero tú quién eres? — inquirió desconcertado.

—Rolf Scamander— se presentó el castaño con una gran sonrisa. Extendió una mano a Theo, quien dudó unos segundos antes de responder al saludo del otro.

— ¿Y cómo es que antes no supe nada de ti?— preguntó después de cortar con el saludo.

—Él estuvo en Egipto por tres años— agregó Luna con una sonrisa —Y hace unas semanas que regresó.

—Ya veo— murmuró para si —Y por lo visto el será tu compañero ¿estoy en lo cierto?— inquirió después de echar un rápido vistazo a los papeles.

—Si— contestó Luna, ajena al revoltijo que se estaba formando en el interior de Theo.

El viaje de expedición consistía en unos tres meses en Perú. Aparte de Luna y Scamander, un equipo de profesionales que pondría el ministerio, su departamento, estarían de viaje. Pero a pesar de que habría otras personas, el que Luna pasara tiempo con ese tipo, lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Y no tenia que explicar sus nervios después de ver como el otro ponía sus manos encimas de Luna.

Su departamento era el mejor de toda Inglaterra cuando se trata de control de criaturas mágicas, por lo tanto rechazar la petición, haría que Theo no fuera diligente.

—Veo que todo está en orden— empezó con voz ronca. Alzó la vista para mirar a los otros dos —Por lo tanto no creo que haya problema que realicen el viaje de expedición— concluyó.

Y por eso, muy a pesar suyo, con su sello aprobó la petición. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando amplias sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Luna y Scamander.

Theo se mantuvo en silencio, observando a los otros dos cómo se mantenían en una charla entusiasta sobre en que parte de Perú empezarían y otras cosas más, que sinceramente a el no le importaba. Sus ojos observaron como algunos rizo rubio rebotaron por la alegría de su dueña y Theo lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

Cuando el los acompañó a la puerta de su oficina, apurado de que ellos salieran y lo dejaran en su propia miseria, Luna se detuvo para mirarlo en silencio por un rato.

— ¿Algo pasa? — preguntó de la nada.

Theo se descolocó por la abrupta pregunta.

— ¿Por qué tendría que algo pasar?— devolvió después de salir de su sorpresa inicial.

—Porque te ves algo tenso— dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido. Luna se acercó al castaño y entrecerró sus ojos. A lo mejor Theodore Nott era una victima más de la invasión de nargles

—Es solo estrés— declaró con rapidez cuando la intensa mirada de Luna empezó a incomodarlo.

— ¿Seguro?— volvió a preguntar y al ver que Nott asentía con rapidez, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro —De acuerdo ¿Iras al entrenamiento de las Arpías de Holyhead?— cambio de pregunta, satisfecha de que Theodore no estaba invadido por nargles.

—Er, si, claro ¿Por qué no?— ¿Acaso Luna lo estaba invitando? Theo echó un rápido vistazo a Scamander, y una gran sonrisa se expandió internamente al ver que no estaba contento de que fuera invitado —Me encantaría ir— agregó con rapidez.

Y como si se pudiera, la sonrisa se expandió siendo la sonrisa más hermosa, según Theo, que haya visto en toda su vida.

—Excelente. Es al mediodía. Espero verte allí—agregó Luna antes de irse con Scamander siguiéndole por los talones.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la oficina de Theodore después de que sus visitantes desaparecieran.

Theo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que fueron demasiados suspiros para su mañana. Por lo tanto la declaró arruinada y porque, por lo visto, tenia mucho por hacer.

.

.

Ginny miró sobre su hombro y apresuro el paso. Aun no podía lograr entender el por qué Zabini aceptó en acompañarla al entrenamiento.

 _No tengo nada que hacer_ , le había dicho él.

Y claro, el no se deambularía por su casa sin hacer nada, primero porque de seguro su mamá seguirá insistiendo en hacerle la estancia de lo más cómoda posible y segundo, aún sostenía su teoría de que Zabini es un inútil. Por eso al final insistió en ir con ella al entrenamiento. Aunque sonara demasiado raro, verlo deambular en la madriguera sin hacer nada, tocó, un poco, a su vena compasiva.

Ya estaba llegando a los vestidores y Ginny iba a mandar a Zabini a que se perdiera por ahí si no fuera que una voz chirriante habló primero.

—Weasley, me sorprende que vinieras al entrenamiento después de escuchar un rumor sobre que el presidente y la entrenadora te despidieran… aunque es una verdadera lastima que no fuera así— saludó Macavoy, seguida de las otras integrantes del equipo.

Ginny se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no lanzarle unos lindos insultos a la cara de esa desagradable tipa.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio y se dirigió hacia su casillero para sacar sus cosas.

—Aunque no faltaría mucho para que te saquen del equipo— continuó —Con ese embarazo los del comité no tardaran mucho en darse cuanta de que eres una gran perdida para el equipo y cederán el lugar de cazadora a alguien más competente que tu— declaró Heidi.

Ginny apretó con fuerza el palo de su escoba y se giró para enfrentar a la otra, quien se miraba las uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante de todo el lugar.

— ¿A alguien como tú? — inquirió Ginny, completando la frase de Macavoy —Pues tendrán que estar muy locos si piensan que soy una perdida para el equipo ya que, y por cierto lo dijeron muchas veces, soy lo mejor que tiene las Arpías y tú no me llegas ni a los talones— replicó mordaz e internamente feliz al ver como las mejillas se tornaban rojas y la sonrisa que antes portaba, se volvió en una tensa.

Blaise observó fascinado el intercambio entre ambas mujeres y tuvo que admitir que Weasley supo poner en su lugar a la otra.

Heidi se cruzó de brazos, con la barbilla en alto, y dejó pasar el comentario de Weasley.

—Eso dices tú. Pero ya veremos en unos meses después si en el comité siguen pensando así— agregó Heidi muy segura de si misma. Y portando su sonrisa dirigió su mirada en Blaise —Zabini que grata sorpresa verte aquí, ¿al fin te decidiste en venir a verme?— preguntó en un tono dulzón.

Ginny enarcó una ceja al ver como el moreno se tensaba y entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

—Es bueno volver a verte Heidi— dijo Blaise después de toser —Y digamos que si. Vine a ver el entrenamiento de las mejores— y con una gran sonrisa, mintió descaradamente.

—Cariño el que te tomaras un tiempo para verme, me halaga— declaró Heidi. Se acerco a pasos lentos, o como ella consideraba sensuales, hasta posar ambos brazos sobre el hombro del moreno. — ¿Me extrañaste como yo a ti te extrañé, Blaise?— preguntó en voz baja.

Y Ginny no pudo escuchar la respuesta del otro pero si ver que respondió algo ya que sus labios se movieron y para después volverlos en una sonrisa ladeada. Tampoco entendió el por qué el intercambio de esos dos le molestaba mucho. Que esos dos hayan tenido algo, al parecer, no tendría por qué molestarle ni tampoco importar. Las serpientes se entienden entre ellas mismas.

Exhalo aire, un ejercicio para mantenerse en control, y poniéndose en su lugar como la capitán del equipo, en voz alta anuncio para todas:

—Todo el mundo al campo en cinco minutos. Si veo que alguna se demora en ir, sea quien sea, será sancionada— declaró sin titubear— No quiero oír quejas— agregó al escuchar a alguna quejarse.

Lanzó una mirada de odio a Zabini, quien la observaba con sorpresa, antes de salir hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Blaise observó como una por una se dirigían hacia el campo hasta que él y Heidi quedaron solos. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia la rubia. Tomo los brazos de ella y los apartó.

—No me mal interpretes pero vine con Weasley— Vio como el rostro de Heidi mutaba a una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Estas saliendo con ella?— inquirió con desagrado.

—No, no es así. Pero es complicado— frunció el ceño. Ni el mismo sabía sobre su situación con la pelirroja. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Conocía el mal carácter que posee Macavoy y podría decir ciertamente que no es nada agradable—Yo solo vine a acompañarla— aclaró.

Heidi frunció el ceño y tensó los labios.

—No me importa que no estas involucrado con Weasley. Estas de su lado, por lo tanto pierdes la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. Tú te lo pierdes Blaise, querido. Podríamos haber repetido aquel buen momento, pero no— anuncio Heidi.

Y Blaise observó como ella salía, a grandes zancadas y altiva, hacia donde se dirigieron las otras minutos atrás.

—Aún así, no tenia intención de repetir— declaró Blaise a la nada.

Otra cosa que sin dudas Blaise sabia, era que Heidi Macavoy era para estar una sola vez y no volver a repetir.

Mujeres pesadas como ella, no iban con él.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

 **N/a** :

¡Y nuevamente estoy aquí!

Tenia escrito el capitulo desde hace unas semanas y tenía planeado subirlo una semana después de la antigua publicación pero me pasó esto: Tenía un medio final de física que preparar y me faltaba algunas cosas que arreglar en este capítulo. Por lo tanto tome la decisión, madura según mi mama, de desenchufarme de todo y cumplir mis obligaciones. Y adivinen que ¡Tengo la mitad de física aprobada! Por lo tanto una semana mas de descanso tengo a mi favor, y por lo tanto una rápida actualización.

¡Por ahora les dejare este tutti frutti de problemas y que de seguro se vendrán más y nos estaremos viendo el martes, muy seguramente!

Algún error ortográfico o garrafal, háganmelo saber D:

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	6. 5- Simplemente no me agradas

**Summary** : La maternidad es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, cualquier mujer menos Ginny Weasley.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Aparición de serpientes, mucho sarcasmo y hormonas revueltas.

 **N/a: Muchas serpientes en este capitulo. Si no es simpatizante de cualquier miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, por favor abandone el fic.**

 **Bromeaba, ¿A quien no le agradan los chicos de Slytherin? A mi si c:**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Cómo sobrellevar un embarazo y no enloquecer en el intento**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5._

 _Simplemente no me agradas_

.

.

Theodore resoplo nuevamente. Miro a cada lado y se decidió en autoproclamarse como perdido. No era la primera vez que visitaba el estadio de las Arpías de Holyhead, era su tercera vez. Aun así el no podía recordar exactamente por donde tenia que ir. Justificaba su problema actual a su falta de fanatismo total por el quidditch. También el que no habría quedado en encontrarse con Luna Lovegood en un lugar exacto. Porque nunca dijo en donde se encontraría, o que deberían haberse encontrado.

No tendría que haberse tomado muy en serio esa invitación.

A lo mejor Lovegood solo lo había invitado por cortesía y habrá pensado que al final no iría.

Y así ella pasaría más tiempo con ese tal Rolf Scamander.

 _Te tomas muy enserio las cosas Theodore Nott, ¿Y si ella solo bromeaba contigo? ¿Y si en realidad solo quería pasar tiempo con Scamander?_

Theodore resopló tratando de no tomar muy enserio el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Luna nunca lo habría invitado en un principio si hubiera querido hacerle una broma. Luna no es de las chicas que ilusionan y juegan con los sentimientos de un hombre, o hasta ahí sabia él.

 _Ella es diferente_ , pensó.

Aún así ya no se quedaría. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y sus labios se apretaron. Hace una hora que había empezado el entrenamiento y él andaba perdido en cualquier pasillo del estadio y nunca llegaría a encontrarse con Luna. Tal vez debería volverse por donde vino, porque si recordaba por donde volver, y volver al trabajo donde sin dudas le estaba esperando una gran pila de papeles por controlar y firmar.

Theo suspiró y guardó su reloj. Cuando estaba por volverse, oyó voces por el pasillo de su derecha.

—Simplemente Granger está fuera de si— dijo una voz —En serio, ¿Acusarme a mi de una publicidad con el uso de bebés? ¿En que diablos pensaba?

—No la culpo— dijo la otra voz —Ustedes dos tienen un historial muy complicado. Estando en su lugar yo también habría pensado igual.

—Si pero esa era tu idea y no la mía— culpó.

—Una idea que al final no iba a ser usada— justificó.

La primera persona resopló y a segunda solo río.

—Mira el lado positivo— volvió a decir la segunda persona —Granger se fue cuando vio que la reunión se volvía más y más aburrida para ella.

—Porque ella no es simpatizante del quidditch— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio la primera persona.

Theo arqueó una ceja cuando las voces se hicieron mas claras e hizo una mueca de sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Draco y Marcus Flint.

— ¿Nott?, tanto tiempo sin verte— saludó Marcus con una sonrisa. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Er, hola Flint. Si, tanto tiempo sin verte a ti también— devolvió Theo, incomodo por la silenciosa mirada del rubio que pedía explicaciones.

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí? Porque hasta donde se no eras muy aficionado al Quidditch ¿O estoy equivocado?— preguntó Marcus, entrecerrando los ojos. La ceja de Draco se arqueó aun mas, interesado por saber la respuesta de Theo.

Theo pasó la lengua por sus labios secos y tragó saliva.

Flint era una persona que podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros. Lo supo viendo de otros cuando le mentían. Mentir a Marcus Flint, sin dudas no es una linda experiencia.

Por eso no le convenía mentir.

Finalmente decidió por decir la verdad.

—Me invitaron, pero ya estaba por irme— confesó en un suspiro.

Marcus arqueó una ceja y después una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Bueno, sea quien sea que te haya invitado, al final no lamentare a que nos acompañes ¿cierto?

—Umm, si. Si, no va haber lamentaciones. Aparte estoy un poco retrasado— murmuró Theo en voz baja, lo último más para si mismo.

—Bien, bien— aceptó Marcus de buena gana. Extendió un brazo para que Theo se uniera a la caminata de ellos dos —Solo déjame decirte algo— agregó. La sonrisa que portaba unos minutos antes desapareció, dejando a la vista un rostro serio —Aunque hayamos sido compañeros de casa, amigo, debes asociarte al club porque no puedes deambular por aquí y no aportar nada. Se que suena tacaño, pero en el quidditch nada es gratis— terminó.

Theo asintió varias veces, un poco abrumado por el rápido cambio de faceta de Flint. _Sin dudas el quidditch se lo toma muy en serio,_ pensó

—Por ahora te lo dejaré pasar. Y ahora que nos entendemos ¿Caballeros, por qué no vamos a mi palco VIP y disfrutamos de un entrenamiento del mejor equipo?— El rostro de Marcus se iluminó al mencionar su equipo y sin decir nada se volteo para liderar el rumbo, por el pasillo izquierdo.

Theo negó varias veces y vio que Draco en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo.

—Ahora no— gruñó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Total no iba a sacártelo, aún— declaró y siguió a Flint, dejando solo a Theodore.

Theo suspiró y pasó una mano por su nuca.

Vio que Flint y Draco lo dejaban atrás, por eso apresuro los pasos para que no lo abandonaran y terminara perdido, como en el principio.

Durante todo el camino los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, Lo que Theodore agradeció. Aun no se encontraba emocionalmente bien, o lo suficiente, como para decir que estaba en su modo serpiente. Ósea en su modo recto y sensato, como comúnmente suele ser.

Al final llegaron a unas grandes puertas de roble, y Theo enarcó una ceja cuando Flint mostró con orgullos su palco VIP.

—Es la entrada privada— explicó ante las miradas inquisidoras de los otros dos —A parte de nosotros, nadie sabe que existe— agregó portando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Marcus indicó que entraran y que se sintieran como parte de casa.

—Ubíquense donde quieran— dijo mientras que se quitaba el saco y se dirigía a un sillón que estaba ubicado en el medio donde en el frente daba vista a un gran ventanal, y donde se podía ver una gran estadio, que sin dudas se las veía a las arpías practicar.

Theo, aún abrumado por toda la ostentación del lugar, se paró cerca del ventanal. Draco, todo lo contrario, se tiró al sillón y aflojó su corbata, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Ese no es Zabini?

Draco Y Theo alzaron la vista para encontrar a Marcus apuntando en la planta baja del estadio, donde efectivamente se encontraba Blaise.

— ¿Sabias que él estaría aquí?— preguntó Draco a Theo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—No sabia que estaba aquí— agregó. Una mueca se vio en su rostro. Tal vez si hubiera sabido que Blaise andaba cerca, se podría haber ahorrado muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza.

—Me sorprende que este viendo la practica— murmuró Marcus —Por cierto— dijo dirigiéndose a Nott — ¿Quién te invitó?— inquirió.

Theo tragó saliva. Nuevamente estaban los ojos entrecerrados de Flint.

—Luna Lovegood. Ella—

— ¿Lunática Lovegood?— interrumpió Draco, haciendo una mueca.

Theo frunció el ceño. No sabía que más le molestaba. El que Draco aún se refiriera a Luna como Lunática o esa mueca que hizo.

—Es Luna— corrigió molesto —Y ella tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme. No como otros que casi nunca lo hacen— se cruzo de brazos.

Draco bufó.

—Cómo sea. No sabia que estuvieras viéndote con _Luna_ — dijo con retintín.

—No. No estoy viéndome con ella. Ella solo me invitó ¿Y por qué te molesta?— preguntó Theo, frunciendo más el ceño.

— ¡No me molesta!— exclamó Draco irritado.

—Esa mueca que hiciste dijo todo lo contrario.

Marcus observó el intercambio de los otros dos con fascinación. No todos los días ves a dos buenos amigo discutir. Vio como las mejillas de ambos se tornaban rojas, por lo que sabía que era hora de interrumpir.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de los otros dos y ofreció su mejor Whiskey de fuego y unos puros importados. Solamente Draco aceptó. Theo, por otro lado, pidió agua.

—Lovegood es una buena chica— dijo Marcus, dando como finalizada la conversación. — ¿Creen que le ganaremos el primer partido a los de Puddlemere?— preguntó sabiendo que los tres podrían meterse en una conversación neutral.

Theo se mantuvo en el resto de la conversación callado. Todavía estaba molesto con Draco aunque sabia que el no lo dijo con mala intención. No del todo. Conocía a su amigo. Draco cambió bastante con el tiempo, por lo que ya no tenía viejos prejuicios. Tal vez aún le costara adaptarse a lo nuevo.

 _Draco es una buena persona_ , pensó Theo. Alzó la vista cuando tocaron la puerta y sus cejas se fruncieron.

— ¡No me digan que esta es una reunión de ex compañeros de casa y no me invitaron! ¿Flint por qué no me llegó la invitación?— cuestionó Cassius Warrington, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Marcus rodó los ojos y fue a recibir a su amigo en un abrazo.

—Porque no eres un Slytherin realmente— contestó entre carcajadas Marcus. Cassius bufó.

—Patrañas— abrazó a su amigo. Saludo con una sonrisa a Draco y a Theo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de alcohol de Marcus.

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí en mi palco y tomando de mi alcohol, mi buen amigo?— ironizó Flint.

Cassius después de tomar un trago generoso de Whiskey, negó.

—El ingrato de Pucey canceló la reunión que íbamos a tener. Problemas maritales, al parecer— se encogió de hombros — ¿Y ustedes dos, qué?— preguntó a Draco y a Theo.

—Negocios— respondió Draco desde su lugar.

—Er, visita— contestó rápido Theodore.

Cassius frunció el ceño y lo miró detenidamente.

—Lo de Malfoy es creíble— susurró Cassius —Pero verte aquí Theodore Nott. El mismo Nott que nunca jugó al quidditch. ¿De visita? Es raro ¿No?— preguntó a Marcus. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Lovegood lo invitó— contestó sin más.

Cassius sonrío ampliamente.

—Ya veo. Con que nuestro pequeño Theodore está enamorado— río.

Theo frunció el ceño.

—Solo me invitó. Como amigo— _O tal vez no_ , pensó.

—Amigo o no. El que estés aquí habla mucho.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?— casi rogó. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Cassius se encogió de hombros y se acercó al ventanal para ver más de cerca el entrenamiento. Una ceja suya se alzó al ver a alguien en la planta baja.

— ¿Ese no es Zabini? — preguntó señalando con el dedo.

—El mismo— contestó Draco con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y qué hace ahí?— volvió a preguntar.

Draco sospechaba que Blaise estaba por Weasley, pero no lo dijo.

—La verdad es un poco raro verlo en la planta baja ¿Está saliendo con alguna de mis chicas?— inquirió Marcus con sospecha al rubio y al castaño.

Draco Y Theodore se miraron con alarma, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Flint.

—Un momento— murmuró. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron — ¿El fue quien embarazó a Weasley no?— inquirió. El silencio de la habitación no hizo más que confirmar su sospecha — ¡Genial, simplemente genial!

— ¿El qué?— Cassius enarcó un ceja.

— ¡Que Zabini arruinó a mi mejor jugador!— se quejó —Pero esta le va a costar caro— agregó con rapidez — ¿No pudo haberse metido con alguien que no fuera Weasley? —farfulló.

Draco frunció los labios. No le estaba gustando para nada el tono acusatorio de Flint.

—Un embarazo es cosa de dos— dijo Draco rápido en defensa de su amigo —No debes echarle toda la culpa a Blaise. Weasley también tiene la culpa— se cruzó de brazos.

Cassius viendo que la tensión crecía, decidió intervenir.

—Embarazada o no, Weasley sigue siendo la mejor— declaró señalando al campo —Weasley es… ¡Diablos!—Iba a agregar algo más pero no dijo ninguna palabra, en su lugar salió una maldición al ver que en medio de la practica dos personas caían de picada y en el suelo se propinaban golpes. — ¡Maldición Flint, hay problemas!— exclamó alarmado.

.

.

Después de su incomodo reencuentro con Macavoy, aunque Blaise dudaba llamarlo así después de que ella lo declarara como un traidor; Se fue camino a las gradas, en el sector más bajo del estadio. Buscó un lugar en donde no fuera visto y que no lo molestaran.

Soltó un suspiro cuando finalmente se sentó y pudo sentir como parte de la tensión anterior desparecía al estar sentado.

En el transcurso de más de una hora, según consultó en su reloj, la práctica no pasó a mayores. Vio como Morgan ladraba indicaciones para que mejoraran la defensa y que realizaran más ataques. Con respecto a Weasley, ella lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía que admitirlo, ella siempre fue una muy buena cazadora en sus años en Hogwarts. Todavía podía recordar la paliza que le había dado a él y a su equipo en su sexto año cuando tomó el lugar de Potter.

— _¡No se descuiden de las quaffle, Harrier y Macavoy!_ _¡Más rápido, Weasley!_ — gritó Morgan.

Blaise vio con interés como la pelirroja con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el roce del viento, fruncía los labios conteniéndose de responder y se inclinaba sobre su escoba para tomar más velocidad.

—Pelirroja, mejor haz caso— murmuró.

—Ella es terca— dijo una voz que hizo a Blaise saltar desde su asiento—Pero al final hace caso cuando se ve favorecida— agregó.

Blaise enarcó una ceja cuando Lovegood se ubicó sentándose a su lado, acompañado de un tipo.

—Hola Blaise Zabini— saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

—Hola Lovegood— devolvió el saludo, un poco incomodo por la mirada del castaño que no dejaba de mirarlo —Y Hola tu…

—Scamander. Rolf Scamander— se presentó.

Blaise asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la práctica.

—No esperaba verte aquí Blaise. No si es por decisión propia— comenzó Luna. Blaise se volvió y enarcó una ceja —Ginny no suele invitar a muchos a verla practicar.

 _¿Y qué debo sentirme especial?_ , ironizó para sí.

— ¿Eso no te dice algo? — preguntó Luna, ignorando la mueca que hizo Blaise.

—No. Sinceramente no sé lo que eso quiere decir— Estaba por decir unas palabras nada agradables para Lovegood cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Scamander y como éste ponía un brazo protector sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Blaise alzó las cejas.

¿Qué pasa aquí?, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió cuando vio la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a una más interesante.

— ¿Ustedes dos salen?— preguntó con curiosidad fingida. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio que los otros dos se sonrojaban. Scamander estaba por contestar cuando Luna tomó la palabra.

—Somos amigos—contestó con rapidez. Y Blaise enarcó una ceja al ver el rostro perplejo del castaño.

—Qué raro. Creí que salían. Error mio— se justificó.

—Oh no, solo amigos— aclaró Luna.

— ¿No salimos?—inquirió Rolf desconcertado.

 _Al parecer Scamander cree que son más que amigos, Lovegood_. Blaise negó y decidió no decir más, satisfecho de que esos dos tendrían temas que aclarar y que a él lo dejarían en paz.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. _Theo, diablos_ , se maldijo al recordar que si, Theo tenía un gusto por Lovegood.

Entrecerró los ojos y observó a los otros dos detenidamente. Scamander le susurraba algo a la rubia, algo apresurado, y ésta negaba con tranquilidad.

Sea lo sea que tengan esos dos, le informaría a Theo. Y mientras tanto, los vigilaría a que no pasaran a ser más que amigos.

—Oh, ahí vienen Harry, Ron y Hermione— anuncio Luna en voz alta, cortando lo que estaba diciendo Scamander. Alzó una mano y los saludó desde su lugar. Blaise resopló.

¿Qué era esto, una reunión de ex compañeros? ¿Acaso también vendría Longbottom y empezaría la fiesta?

 _Ignóralos Blaise_ , se dijo volviendo a prestar atención a la práctica.

—Enserio, ser Auror es un suplicio. ¡No tengo tiempo ni para estar en casa!— se quejó Ron.

—Será comer, Ron— corrigió Harry con una sonrisa —Aunque el trabajo nunca te impidió tener tiempo para comer.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—El ser un Auror es un honor Ron. Deberías sentirte agradecido de serlo— regaño.

Ron bufó deteniéndose.

—Lo soy. Pero como lo dije, extraño estar en casa— comentó avanzando —Ahora que no estoy muy seguido, cualquier cosa podría pasar ya que hay un intruso en casa.

— ¡Ron! — retó Hermione.

— ¿Qué? ¡Si es cierto Hermione! Quien sabe las cosas que podrían pasar por dejar que una serpiente habite en tu propio hogar.

Y Blaise alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente Weasley estaba dirigiéndose a él. No es necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba despotricando contra él.

—Es una lástima que no estés en casa Weasel— comenzó diciendo entre dientes —Te atragantarías con tus palabras al ver que tu propia madre me trata mejor que a ti— terminó sintiéndose triunfal al ver que el rostro del Weasley se volvió rojo como su cabello.

— ¡Cállate Zabini!— exclamó Ron furioso.

—Oblígame Weasley— ordeno Blaise levantándose de su lugar. Ambos iban a sacar sus varitas cuando Luna señaló en voz alta.

— ¡Una pelea! — exclamó llamando la atención de todos. Se volvieron para ver como dos caían de picada y comenzaban a propinarse golpes.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

 **N/a** :

¡Lo prometido es cumplido!

Y eso es todo por hoy. Quiero dejarles un poco de suspenso aunque ya se imaginaran lo que pasará, o tal vez no. Diré que solamente disfrute este capítulo porque, y como dije en el inicio, aparecieron unas cuantas serpientes :) Pero habrá más apariciones ¡lo prometo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¡Subiré la semana que viene, creo, el próximo capítulo!

 _Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
